A Magician's Mystery
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: Trucy is taken out of her comfort zone, when a mystery person enters her life.


It's an average summers day. The sun, blazing brightly in the sky, shone brightly down on the people of the planet… The scene below is also scarce, but magnificent all the same. A gentle breeze brushes against the grass, making a few dandelions break apart, and be carried throughout the air, some occasionally getting caught in the branches that stretch off of the evergreen trees.

As this scene continues to unfold peacefully, a young female, dressed in mainly blue, strolls through the forest. In her left hand, she holds a blue top hat – something that you would presume a magician would wear. Hanging to her left side, is also a blue bag, which is in the shape of a heart.

Slowly, the girl stops walking, closing her eyes as she allows herself to embrace the nature. Her brown hair is blown back gently in the wind – she seemed almost angelic because of this. Her blue cape, which is over her purple dress, is also being blown ever so lightly by the breeze.

Sigh… The light release of air leaves her mouth, as her eyes reopen, and she straightens the red scarf that is loosely wrapped around her neck.

 _Could this day be any more blissful?_

"Think fast!" Suddenly, she finds an object coming rapidly towards her! In a swift moment, her bag is open, and a pair of panties are held firmly open in her hands. The object goes in, and disappears to… Well, she doesn't really know where it has gone!

"Agh! I need that!" A voice bellows, and before she can respond, or even identify where the voice is coming from, she finds a person jumping into her magic panties! The female manages to catch a glimpse of a black coat, or perhaps a cloak, before the person disappears altogether.

 _Hmm, apparently it can definitely be…peculiar._

Upon her mind thinking that, she cannot help, but let a small smile spread across her face – that person is certainly mysterious, and that has caught her attention!

Suddenly, just above her, a portal opens, and a person dressed in all black falls from it, landing just in front of her feet. As she examines their features further, she notices that they are in fact in a black cloak, and they too wear a top hat – theirs is black, however. The person at her feet gradually turns their head to face them, where she notices that they have white bangs covering both of their eyes, a scar seeming to lead up to one of them. As well as this, their hair is double the length of her own, and they seem to be cradling something in their arms. _Interesting…_

She smiles warmly, holding out her hand towards the person that is on the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" His head tilts upwards, and one of hands cradling the object, reach out and take hers, before he suddenly kisses it. In a split second, the girl in blue jumps backwards, drawing her hand away.

The male bursts into laughter, before climbing to his feet, and looking down at her – grinning. "No need to be so nervous – the name's Undertaker, but you can call me Undy!"

"Do people call you Undy, because you often jump into magic panties?" She giggles lightly, and 'Undertaker' seems to chuckle. "My name's Trucy – Trucy Wright! Ace magician!" Her eyes seem to sparkle, as she gleefully says this. "What were you going after anyway, Undy?" She questions.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The male questions, and he sees her soon nod.

Slowly, he stops cradling the object…

"A s-skull?!" The ace magician seems to be taken aback, until she smiles brightly once more, not fazed at all. "That's a pretty neat skull, I see many dead bodies back at my dad's workplace!" Trucy admires the skull, getting closer to really examine the smaller details of it.

Upon not getting a response, she soon looks up at the man. Much to her surprise, she finds his pale cheeks, now plastered in a rose-like colour of red – he is blushing! The ace magician opens her mouth to question him, when suddenly she finds herself incapable of speaking.

She finds his lips firmly pressed against her own. Soon, the man pulls away, the blush now having faded. Trucy found herself lost for words, he has managed to silence her.

"Come on a date with me." Those words echo through the air, and Trucy looks up to the man. Though slightly dazed, she nods in agreement.

"Brilliant! I know of a wonderful ice cream parlour, it's just a small walk away!" Before the ace magician can respond, she finds her hand has been taken into the others, and she is being lead down the path that leads to the wonderful ice cream parlour.

After 15 minutes of walking, the two come to a halt. In front of them lays a rather big building, which is painted in mainly dark blues and the purest of whites. A single window stretches across the front, which shows a large percentage of the interior. There are many round tables, and chairs with a silver, metal frame – it looks similar to a stereotypical 80s, American styled diner. A bell sounds, and as Trucy Wright looks over to the whereabouts of the sound, she finds none other than the Undertaker holding the door open for her. "Ladies first." He almost sings those words, as the magician heads inside.

Once inside, she quickly scans the area, before selecting a table, which is located near the large window. Undertaker soon follows, and takes his seat just opposite the other.

Silence fills the air, as both of them read the menu.

"What do you do for a living, Undy?" She finally speaks up, looking over her menu.

"Oh, I do quite a few things… Well, I own an undertaking business, which is always booming, and… Well, my other job is quite unusual…" He trails off, and this leads to Trucy lowering her menu to really look at him. "Technically, I am actually meant to be dead, motionless, not breathing-"

"I know the connotations to death." She interrupts, smiling. "I could guess the least, at any rate. Nobody has skin quite as pale as yours – well, other than those who are the departed!"

"No, no, please, allow me to finish." He pauses. "I am death himself, I am the one who leads the departed onto the other side, whether that be heaven or hell, and if that puts you off, then I completely understand!" Once his sentence is finished, quiet laughter fills the air. "Wh-what's so funny?" Undy questions.

"Death himself is nervous about going on a date – how cute! I never would have thought that the 'Grim Reaper' would be so anxious!" Trucy continues to laugh, and Undy looks down at his menu, in an attempt to hide the embarrassed look that is written all over his face.

"How about we share a large bowl of ice cream – vanilla and chocolate flavoured – which will be mixed with pieces of chocolate brownie, and topped with whipped cream and chocolate sauce?" He questions. "My treat, of course." Trucy quickly closes her menu and places it down, smiling brightly.

"Well, if you are buying, then sure!" She says chirpily, as Undertaker raises his hand to get the waitresses attention, it becomes apparent that he too is smiling – though it isn't the warmest looking smile, it is certainly wide and bright!

 _Death, huh? He doesn't seem all that frightening to me! But, there is something else – something more. That something more is… Is… Hidden. I shall find it! I shall find what is so appealing about him!_

"So, what is with those panties?" Undy brings Trucy's attention back, and her eyes are soon focused on him once more. "I found myself spiralling through some sort of vortex! Honestly, I have never seen such energy. What is it? How did you come to find it?"

She giggles lightly. "An ace magician never reveals her secrets!" She winks. "But, I will tell you that, that was the beautiful art of magic!" Trucy smiles warmly, before watching as the man before her begins ruffling through a pocket, which is part of his cloak. Finally, the man pulls out book, and she watches as he opens it. The first few hundred pages are crammed with several sentences – out of respect she reads none of them – but soon, the man stops turning pages, when he comes across a blank page.

"Is this your diary?" She questions, which causes Undy to laugh quietly.

"This is…somebody's life – their life up to now." Her eyes widen slightly in amazement. "Written down in here, is everything they have come across. Life lessons and family members, all the way to what they had for dinner when they were 10 years of age." He pauses. "I can bend what people see, and what they do – depending on what I ask of them to do, that is. It's not omnipotent. Do you wish to see an example?"

 _What?! Why would he force me into having to make a decision like that? What exactly is he going to do? I have no idea what he is capable of…_ Trucy's thoughts are quick and frantic, but her response is simple: "Yes."

Soon, the reaper has a pen in his hand, is now writing into the book. "Look to your left…" He utters, and Trucy complies, where she finds herself looking at a waitress. Slowly, smaller details became apparent to her: the waitress had a subtle glow emitting from her, and she was also frozen in that spot…

Undertaker puts a full stop, before putting both the book and pen away.

Suddenly, the waitress jumps onto the counter! Her face is plastered with a wide grin, and she tosses some ice cream toppings at the window, before exclaiming "Trucy Wright is the most beautiful girl in sight – oh Undertaker, you are falling for a girl who is way out of your league!" After that sentence is spoken, the waitress jumps down from the counter – clearly embarrassed. Undertaker is laughing to himself. Trucy laughs also, but her thoughts are flustered.

 _Did he just… He used her to proclaim his attraction towards me!_ The ace magician looks at the man before him, smiling to herself. _He is a big mystery, but I'm sure he's one that can be solved!_

The waitress who was controlled soon walks over, and places the large dessert in the middle of the table the two sit on. Still embarrassed, she mutters "Enjoy your dessert." Before leaving once again.

After about 20 minutes, the two have finished their dessert, and every penny has been accounted for – Undy had ensured of that!

"Are you ready to depart?" Undertaker asks, smiling as warmly as he can towards the other, as he offers his hand.

Trucy smiles, flattered by how much of a gentleman he is being. She takes his hand, where he helps her to her feet. Together, they now walk quietly, listening to the wonders of the world.

 _I had thought this day could not get anymore blissful, but it seems I was incorrect – this day has turned out wonderful._ Trucy looks up at the man she is walking with, before she decides to face the path ahead instead.

"We should probably make our own tracks now." Undertaker lets go of the others hand, before he goes to walk away.

"W-Wait!" The other stammers, causing Undy to stop in his footsteps.

Pause.

"Can we go out again sometimes – sometime soon?" The ace magician timidly questions.

"Definitely." She cannot see, but he is genuinely pleased, and is smiling to himself.

Blink – Trucy now stands alone, surrounded by the trees once more. The female walks once more, straightening the hat that she wears.

As she walks, embracing the beautiful sounds that nature provides, she realises one crucial detail: she never saw his eyes.

 _I have to see his eyes._


End file.
